Nosepass (Pokémon)
|} Nosepass (Japanese: ノズパス Nosepass) is a introduced in Generation III. It evolves into when leveled up in a special magnetic field. Biology Nosepass is a blue, angular, hard bipedal Pokémon that closely resembles the . Its bright red, triangular nose is highly magnetic and slightly resembles a 3D arrow. This nose functions as an and always points north. It has arms and legs without any visible joints and small, circular holes on the undersides. Its arms resemble compass needles. It has similar circular holes on the sides of its head. Its eyes, covered by dark, somewhat mask-like markings, have the appearance of being closed. Nosepass cannot go near others, since it would repel them with its magnetic nose. Its magnetism is stronger in cold seasons. To protect itself when in danger, it raises its magnetism and draws iron objects to its body. This technique is also used to capture prey, though it can pull natural enemies close too. Nosepass only moves a little over 3/8 of an inch each year, but can quickly spin its body into the ground like a drill during emergency situations. It lives in . In the anime In the main series Major appearances Roxanne's Nosepass Nosepass debuted in A Winner By a Nosepass, under the ownership of Roxanne. It was used in her Gym against , where it was eventually defeated by 's . Other In Aipom and Circumstance, a young man named Hank used his Nosepass to track down 's missing . In Nosing 'Round the Mountain!, Ash battled a boy named Alan and his Nosepass at Mt. Coronet at Alan's request. The Nosepass then evolved into . Four Nosepass appeared in Arceus and the Jewel of Life, under the ownership of Damos. In the original timeline set up by the movie, they were used by Damos, who was under , to attack with . When Ash and traveled to the past to prevent this, Marcus, the one responsible for hypnotizing Damos, managed to use the Nosepass again to attack Arceus. Minor appearances A Nosepass appeared in the opening sequences of Destiny Deoxys and Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. A 's Nosepass appeared in Battling The Generation Gap!, where it was participating in the Performance Stage of the . A group of Nosepass appeared in Cheers on Castaways Isle!. A Nosepass briefly appeared in League Unleashed!, under the ownership of a participating in the Lily of the Valley Conference. It was seen lying down on the ground after it was knocked out by Barry's Empoleon. Pokédex entries |} |} In the Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire Animated Trailer Roxanne's Nosepass Roxanne's Nosepass appeared in the Pokémon Omega Ruby and Pokémon Alpha Sapphire Animated Trailer, where it battled against 's . In the manga ]] In the Ash & Pikachu manga Similar to the anime, Roxanne used a Nosepass during the Gym battle against . In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Pokémon Adventures, Roxanne's main Pokémon is a Nosepass. It first appeared in Blowing Past Nosepass I. During her battle against she used Nosepass's so that her cannot be switched. She saves its Poké Ball inside a hollowed-out book. Later when fighting against Team Magma in Lilycove City, Nosepass uses its attack to stop from moving. Unfortunately, Roxanne allows Team Magma to knock Nosepass out to protect some civilians. In Passing by Probopass and Maneuvering around Magnezone, Cyrus attacks , , and with a Nosepass and at Mt. Coronet. Due to Mt. Coronet's magnetic field, the Pokémon quickly evolve into and , respectively. In the Pokémon Ruby-Sapphire manga Roxanne's main Pokémon in the Pokémon Ruby-Sapphire manga is Nosepass. Roxanne's Nosepass first appears in Clefairy's Training Camp!!. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries every year.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations )}} )}} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} (Swarm)}} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} (Hidden Grotto)}} |area= }} |} |} (Horde Encounter) Friend Safari (Rock)}} )}} |} |} |} |} In side games |t=fff|area=Cave (Both Fields)}} |area=Endless Level 44, Forever Level 9, Pair Trozei, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia|area= }} |} |} |area=Cave: Everspring Valley}} |area=Model Train Room: Working Gears}} |} |} |area=Pitch-Black Cavern: Stage 2}} |area=Roseus Center: Stage 272}} |area=Dark Land: Murky Cavern (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Block|Normal|Status|—|—|5}} |Double-Edge|Normal|Physical|120|100|15}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10|*}} |Magnitude|Ground|Physical|—|100|30}} |Rollout|Rock|Physical|30|90|20||'}} |Stealth Rock|Rock|Status|—|—|20}} |Wide Guard|Rock|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring -only moves Side game data |- |- |- to attack. }} |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution in areas with a |no2=476 |name2=Probopass |type1-2=Rock |type2-2=Steel}} Sprites Trivia * Nosepass is the only Pokémon which undergoes evolution in a specific area that can be caught in that area. * Nosepass is the only Pokémon with a base stat total of 375. * In , Nosepass is programmed to be able to learn through , but no other Pokémon in the can legitimately learn it to pass down as an Egg Move in those games. It was removed from Nosepass's Egg Move list in Generation V, but in more recent games, some Pokémon in the Mineral Egg Group have become able to pass it down. * Due to the censor that prevents Pokémon with offensive nicknames being traded on the GTS, an English language Nosepass cannot be traded on the GTS without a nickname in . * When displayed on the overworld map in Pokémon GO, Nosepass's model will always face north. Origin It is based on the statues of , as well as a . Its nasal compass may be based on the expression " ", meaning "to trust to one's instincts". It also could be based on the that is located between the and the brain, and is known to give some species their sense of direction via . Name origin Nosepass is a combination of nose and . In other languages and |es=Nosepass|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Nasgnet|demeaning=From and Magnet |it=Nosepass|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=코코파스 Kokopas|komeaning=From and compass |zh_cmn=朝北鼻 Cháoběibí|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "North-facing nose" |hi=नोसपास Nosepass|himeaning=Transliteration of English name |ru=Ноузпасс Nouzpass|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Roxanne's Nosepass External links * |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon XD Category:Pokémon with cross-generational evolutions Category:Pokémon that evolve by training in a certain location Category:Pokémon that evolve by training in a special magnetic field de:Nasgnet es:Nosepass fr:Tarinor it:Nosepass ja:ノズパス zh:朝北鼻